falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Alien-Blaster (Fallout: New Vegas)
}} Der '''Alienblaster '''ist eine einzigartige Waffe aus Fallout: New Vegas. Charakteristika Der Alienblaster ist eine der stärksten Waffen im Spiel, da ein kritischer Treffer sogut wie immer tödlich ist. Die meisten Gegner besiegt man mit einem einzigen Schuss in den Kopf. Der Schuss sieht aus wie der Schuss eines Lasergewehrs, nur ist der "Strahl" und die "Zerstreuung" eines toten Gegners blau anstatt rot. Die Munition die der Alienblaster verschiesst ist genauso einzigartig wie die Waffe selbst. Es können lediglich 140-250 Alien-Energiezellen auf dem toten Alien-Captain gefunden werden, sonst sind sie nirgendwo im Spiel zu finden. Seien sie also sparsam wenn sie den Alienblaster benutzen. Der Alienblaster wurde von Außerirdischen hergestellt und kann deshalb mit keiner anderen Waffe repariert werden. Fundort Der Alien befindet sich im Norden der Horowitz-Farm, kann aber nur von Spielern gefunden werden, die das Merkmal Wildes Ödland gewählt haben. Ansonsten findet man an diesem Ort das YCS/186 Gauß Gewehr Der Alienblaster kann beim Alien-Captain gefunden werden, der von 2 normalen Alien-Soldaten umgeben ist. Bei ihm kann man auch 140 bis 250 Alien-Energiezellen finden. Alle Aliens sind mit Laserpistolen bewaffnet. Sounds Infos *Der Alien-Kapitän hat diese Waffe im Inventar, wird sie aber nicht gegen den Spieler einsetzen. *Abgesehen von geschnittenten und ungenutzen Waffen hat der Alien Blaster den höchsten Kritischen Schadensmultiplikator im Spiel, nämlich 100%. Er garantiert daher einen kritischen Schaden, unabhängig von dem Glück des Kuriers und anderen Modifikatoren. *Die Waffe ist äußerlich identisch mit dem Alien Blaster aus Fallout 3. *Wenn man den Alien Captan heimlich tötet kann man den Blaster nehmen, ohne dass die anderen Alien feindlich werden. *Die Waffe kann 2495 mal abgeschossen werden, bevor sie kaputt geht, das ist signifikant mehr als die Alienzellen, die man normalerweise finden kann. *Wenn man das Extra Wildes Ödland erst mit dem Add-On Old World Blues erhält und schon den YCS/186 hat, kann man den Alienblaster nicht mehr erhalten. *Synergies well with the Better Criticals perk, considering every hit is a critical hit, therefore every shot will have a 50% increase in critical hit damage. *Dies ist eine von zwei Waffen, die keine Streuung hat, die ander ist Elijah's jury-rigged Tesla cannon. Bugs *Manchmal hat der Alien Capitan den Blaster nicht im Inventar. Läd man einen vorherigen Speicherstand und versucht es noch einmal, löst dies meist das Problem. *Be careful when putting the alien blaster into the storage/inventory of E-DE, sometimes it will replace it's standard weapon with the alien blaster as would any other companion but as E-DE can't physically equip the weapon it simply disappears from E-DE's inventory and it's standard Laser blasts become the distinctive blue energy blasts of the alien blaster, it's impossible to get the alien blaster back when this occurs, unless loading a previous save from before the weapon was given. *If you kill someone with a gun equipped and you switch the alien blaster and pick up the gun (not from their inventory) the ammunition goes in the alien blaster which the Person was holding. en:Alien blaster (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Blaster alienígena (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Бластер Чужих (Fallout: New Vegas) Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Einzigartige Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Energiewaffen Fertigkeit Waffen Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Wildes Ödland Inhalt